


Not what it looks like

by m_findlow



Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: Tosh gets a new toy to play with





	Not what it looks like

It was long and narrow as Tosh held it in her hand, surrounded by the others. It seemed clear to them precisely what it was.

‘I swear it’s not what you think,’ Tosh replied in her own defence.

‘And what did you think we thought?’ Owen replied, smirking ruthlessly.

‘Jack said he doesn’t know what it is, and that we should run some tests to figure it out.’

‘He’s having you on to see how long it takes you to figure it out.’

Even Gwen had to admit, it was not beyond the realm of possibility that Jack’s practical jokes might extend even to the most well behaved member of the team.

‘Surely, even if it was a, uh,’ Ianto cleared his throat loudly in place of the word, ‘Jack would have just taken it.’ If they’d been own their own he would have taken immense pleasure in finding a colourful description for it, but as it was he wanted to spare the dignity of Gwen and Tosh.

‘Well, you would know,’ Owen teased.

Ianto’s own dignity was crumbling under the bright red colour that flooded his cheeks.

'Maybe just put it down anyway, Tosh,' Gwen suggested, not entirely comfortable with the image of Tosh holding something that even resembled one of those, and diverting her gaze from it.

Just at that moment Jack chose to stride through the cog wheel door, coat flapping behind him.

'Hey, gang's all here! What are we working on?'

He was greeted by a series of "ums" and "errs" as he approached closer.

'Ah,' Jack mused, picking up the object and holding it horizontally in both hands, examining it closer. 'Any ideas yet, Tosh?'

'Nothing so far, but I was about to run a couple of scans,' she replied.

'Good. Keep me posted,' he said as he turned and walked into his office.

The others exchanged looks and left to attend to their own tasks.

Ianto entered Jack's office a while later, armed fresh coffee.

'Thanks, Ianto,' Jack said, gratefully accepting the hot mug.

'So,' Ianto began slowly, 'that thing Tosh is working on. It's not a, uh?'

Jack smiled. 'Of course it is. I just want Tosh to make sure it's safe first.'

'Right,' Ianto replied nonchalantly. Of course it was, he thought. 'Your place or mine?'

'Hmmm, your place sounds good. Why don't I bring a bottle of wine?'

'Sounds good. There's something else you can do as well.'

'What's that?' Jack asked, rising from his desk to wrap his arms around Ianto's waist, expecting a request for something naughty. 

'You get to tell Tosh.'


End file.
